Guardian Angel
by Sammybaby0809
Summary: After the war is over, Hermione is staying with none other than Draco Malfoy until she can find a place of her own. She suspects that Draco likes her as more than a friend, so read to find out what happens when they live together.


Guardian Angel

Chap 1

He sat there as he watched his angel sleep peacefully in her bed. Yes she was his angel. She had saved his soul and forgiven him for all of the mean and horrible things he had done. 

He watched her sleep every night, obviously she didn't know, and protected her from harm. She was his; he wouldn't let any other guys have her. "What are you looking at Ferret?" She asked jokingly. "Nothing Beaver." He replied, upset about being caught.

"I know you were watching me sleep, you do it every night." Hermione said sounding like the Gryffindor Know- It- All she was labeled in school. "How did u know that?" 

Draco asked looking completely confused. "So you really were staring at me! I was just joking! I can't believe you fell for that!" Hermione said laughing. 

"Oh your gonna pay for that Beaver!" he exclaimed pointing at her. "Try me Ferret!" She replied still laughing. "Ok then." Hermione stuck out her tongue at him, still giggling. He crawled on top of her and started tickling her showing no signs of mercy. "Draco!...Draco!...STOP!" Hermione said with her last breathe of air.

Draco, thinking that he had proved his point, finally stopped and let Hermione catch her breath. "Now be a good little Gryffindor and go downstairs and make breakfast." Draco said getting off of her so she could go make breakfast. When she didn't get up Draco asked her what was wrong. "I'm not a good little Gryffindor!" Draco nodded understanding. "Now you be the good little boy I know you aren't and you go make breakfast." 

Draco groaned when he realized he couldn't get out of it and headed to the kitchen. Hermione laughed to herself and laid back in bed. About twenty minutes later Draco called up the stairs and told her to come down. "Hermione, love, come down and eat." As she was walking down the stairs she called out. "Oh cut the love crap ferret. I'm only staying here for a month." He walked over to her with a plate of bacon and eggs. "We can change that easily beaver." She rolled her eyes and took the plate from him. "Cut the beaver crap Ferret." She said taking a bite. "Then cut the ferret crap Herm-an-ninny!" Draco said laughing in her face then taking off down the hall. "I'm gonna get you ferret face!" She screamed as she took off after him. "Try me Love." He shouted back at her laughing. Hermione caught up with him pretty quickly and silently tackled him to the ground. Draco, not expecting that, easily went down and Hermione pinned his arms to the ground on either side of him. "I bet you like this Ferret," She said. "No I like this better." He turned over so Hermione was on the ground and he was pinning her arms to the ground. "Well if you let me get up I'm going to make a bet with you." Hermione said with a smirk on her face. 

"Ok... so what's your deal?"

"Well we race back to the kitchens and if I win, you have to do one thing for me no matter what and vise- versa." Hermione said smiling. 

"Ok deal." He said holding out his hand. Hermione shook it, smirked at him and before he could catch on she immediately took off in the direction of the kitchen. Draco stood there in shock for a second then took after her. By the time he got to the kitchen, she was sitting at a table drinking a glass of milk. 

He couldn't believe that she had beaten him! He could never understand her, she was always finding new ways to amaze him. Just like that night in the garden.

_As Draco walked closer to the garden he could here, music? Why was there music coming from the garden? When he walked in he saw Hermione sitting on the ground against a tall oak tree surrounded by rose bushes. 'God she looks like an angel.' He thought as he watched her. Then he noticed where the music was coming from. She was playing the guitar. Then she started to sing._

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray_

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I'd pray  
I could break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.  
Make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get on board a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane  
Far away  
And break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.  
Make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging with revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me  
Gotta keep movin on movin on  
Fly away  
Break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
Take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away  
Breakaway  
Break away

_' Wow she even sings like an angel' He thought as she finished the song. "Hermione, that was beautiful! Where did you learn it?" Draco asked coming out of his hiding place and sitting down next to her.. "Well me being the know-it-all that I am, I taught my self how to play. The song was done by a muggle singer named Kelly Clarkson, she is really good." Hermione said lightly strumming on the strings. It was a beautiful song that seemed to fit perfectly with the garden. "Wow! What's your reasoning for that song?" He asked smiling. "I wrote that 2 years ago. I've loved writing music ever since. I guess you could call it a special gift." She replied laughing quietly. _

_She picked up a pen and a journal that was lying next to her and began writing something that, to Draco, looked like a poem but he decided to ask her about it later. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Hermione looked at a clock and noticed the time. "I'd better get some sleep. Good night." She gathered her things, stood up, and headed toward the exit and her room._

When Hermione won the bet, she made Draco go two weeks without using magic or any magical items, including his broom. When she told him the conditions he didn't speak to her for two days. After the two weeks were up, Draco spent all day just flying on his broom or sitting on the couch using his wand almost non stop.

"Hey Draco?"

"What?"

"Isn't there a lake on your property?"

"Yeah,why?"

"Well, beavers like to swim and I wanted you to come unless your afraid of water!"

"Oh you think you're funny do you?"

"Yea actually I do. Everyone else agrees. Why? Are you really scared of water?"

"No!" Draco said a little too quickly. Hermione just raised her eyebrows and gave him a quizzical look.


End file.
